


The girl you used to babysit now goes to your college… and wants you to take her virginity

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/g90v1q/f4m_script_offer_the_girl_you_used_to_babysit_now/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 2





	The girl you used to babysit now goes to your college… and wants you to take her virginity

**[F4M] [Script Offer] The girl you used to babysit now goes to your college… and wants you to take her virginity [Reuniting] [Confession] [College Party] [Losing her virginity] [Kissing] [Fingering] [Wet Pussy] [Calling you Daddy] [Fsub] [Blowjob] [Riding you] [Dirty Talk]**

**Summary** : _It’s the first week of freshman year. You’re at your first official college party when a familiar face catches your eye. It’s your old babysitter! And he got hot. But not to worry, you got hot too. And now you want to show each other how much you’ve missed each other._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

*******Note: Sfx are completely optional*******

**Everyone in all my scripts are 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Sfx: Partying in the background, music, talking]

[Sfx: You accidentally bump into the listener] Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to. Did I spill my beer on y--. (You realize who the listener is) No way.

(In disbelief) Oh my God, it’s you! I totally forgot that you go here! I mean, I knew you went here, but it totally slipped my mind that we could bump into each other like this… Literally and metaphorically [giggle]

Oh, you didn’t recognize me? That’s funny. Is it my hair? I grew it out... (playfully) Or is it my boobs? They’ve grown since the last time I saw you… [giggle]. Oh, actually, I know what it is. You’re just not used to seeing me in boots. Yeah, that’s definitely it.

Yeah, they were a birthday present from last year. (proudly) Knee-high with a three-inch heel. [giggle]

But, oh my God, it’s been so long. Years. I mean, I don’t think I’ve seen you since the last time you babysat me.

(Nostalgic) Those were the good old days, weren’t they? We’d watch some Cartoon Network, I’d make a mess, and I’d annoy you whenever you tried to put me to sleep.

(Slightly flirty) Oh, I remember the times when I’d try to convince you to let me stay up late by promising that I would “be good”... And then I didn’t. [laugh] My daddy would get *so* mad at me for giving you a hard time.

But now look at us. All grown up. Me, the innocent but determined little freshman, and you, the experienced… senior? (He nods) Senior. [giggle] The two of us reunited at a college party with the lovely aroma of Natty Light in the air.

Me? No. I haven’t drank that much tonight. I’m not used to the taste of beer yet---or alcohol in general. All the other freshmen in my dorm tell me that I just have to get hammered at parties to get accustomed, but I refuse to be *that* freshman who gets shitfaced at parties and brags the next day.

Why thank you. (Jokingly, exaggerated) I’m different, I’m not like the other freshies.

(Playfully) No, really! I’m not like them. [giggle] I haven’t even hooked up with anyone yet.

Yeah, I don’t know if I’m ready to delve into the college “hookup culture” yet. I’ve had some pretty awkward experiences.

[Sigh] Okay, fine. I’ll tell you the story. Well, honestly, it’s not even a story. It’s just my past. I don’t know. It’s weird.

(You’re rambling through this) Okay, so I’m still a virgin. I’ve only ever given blowjobs. Never had sex. Well, I tried to. During prom. But… I got nervous. I went with this guy who said he had a crush on me. But we only really talked during senior year. And when prom came… I don’t know… it felt weird having sex with someone I had only known for a semester and a half. I mean, I guess in general it’s normal. Especially for the other girls at my school. I get it. But… I don’t know. I chickened out. And I felt so guilty that I ended up just blowing him for the entire night after the dance. He must’ve cum in my mouth at least four times. [giggle].

Yeah, I’d say I’m good at sucking cock. (sultry) Very good. But that’s different than sex. Blowjobs are fun. Sex is a bit more serious. To me, at least.

(Starting to get suggestive) I guess I just want the first person I have sex with to be someone I’m comfortable around. Someone who I grew up with… Maybe someone who used to babysit me.

Yeah, I’m serious. I’ve always thought you were pretty cute. Even when you babysat me. I… I had a bit of a crush on you. [pause] I guess I still do. [shy laugh]

(Slightly flirtier) And don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you’re looking at me too. You’ve looked down my shirt at least three times since the beginning of this conversation.

(Getting more confident) Oh yes you have. I mean, I can’t blame you. This top really accents my tits. And it’s nice and tight, so I don’t even have to wear a bra.

C’mon, don’t you want to fuck the girl you used to babysit? It’ll be like good old times. You and I can both stay up late, and I promise I’ll be a good girl for you [giggle]. But for real, I want my first time to be special. I want it to be with someone I trust, and I trust you. You can teach me how to do things the right way. If I do anything wrong, you can correct me. I’ll follow every word. (seductively) I’ll do *whatever* you tell me to.

(Excited) Oh my God, you’re the best! Where should we go?

(Giggly and Eager) You know a room upstairs? How convenient. Let’s go.

[Sfx: Door opening and closing]

Wow, nice room. [beat] Wait, is this yours? I didn’t know the on-campus rooms got this big. Upperclassmen are so spoiled (laugh).

[You start kissing him]

Mmm, wow. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that [More kissing] Let’s take this to your bed.

[Sfx: You both land on the bed and continue kissing]

(Moaning) Fuck, I’m getting so hot. [Kiss] And wet. [Kiss]

[Continue Kissing] Mmm, take off my clothes.

[Sfx: Clothes being taken off, a zipper unzipping]

See? Now you can get an even better view of my tits [giggle]. I told you I wasn’t wearing a bra.

[Continue kissing] Could you… could you shove your hand down there? I want your fingers inside me. You know, just to get me ready for the real thing.

[He starts fingering you]

[Moan] Oh, just like that. Fuck. [Continue moaning] Oh that feels so good. Oh shit.

[He continues fingering]

Oh my God. I’ve thought about you fingering me for so long, and it’s finally happening. (Whimpering) Kiss me. Kiss me while you finger me.

[He starts kissing you and fingering you]

(Moaning, you can barely get the words out, trying to hold back a scream) Oh. My. God. Holy shit, I can feel myself clenching around your fingers. Fuck. I can feel myself getting wetter.

[Start building to a small orgasm] I’ve been waiting for you to do this to me for so long.

(Whimpering and moaning) Shit, I think I’m going to cum soon. Is it okay if I cum? Yeah? Can I cum on your fingers? Shit Okay.

[You cum on his hand] Shit. Shit. Shit. I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m fucking cumming.

[Post-orgasm breaths in his ear] Holy shit. (Breath) Sorry I came so early. I couldn’t help myself.

I still want us to have sex. But… while I’m recovering from this orgasm, can I take care of you for a bit? (Hesitant) I mean, can I suck your cock?... That way, I can mentally prepare myself before we fuck. You know, warm up with what I’m familiar with.

Yeah? Okay, great. Let’s get those pants off. (flirty) I wanna show you what I can do.

[Sfx: You take off his pants]

Wait… That’s your cock? It’s… It’s huge. (Starting to get nervous) All of that... is going inside me? (Under your breath) Fuck.

(To yourself) No, I’m not gonna chicken out this time. C’mon. I can do it.

(Back to him) What? Sorry. I was just distracted. My bad. I’m supposed to be sucking your cock. Here, I’ll start with the head.

[Sucking the head of his cock]

Mmm you taste great. This is the tastiest cock I’ve ever had. [giggle] And I love kissing it too.

[Cock kisses]

And I just love teasing you with my tongue

[Licking and teasing noises] ...Trailing my tongue up and down your shaft. [More licking] And putting you all the way in once I reach the head [sucking noises]

Do you like how warm and wet my little mouth is? [giggle] Do you like the way I look at you while I suck your cock? Batting my innocent little eyes as I deepthroat you? [Deepthroat noises]  
Mmm I love doing that. It makes me feel so sexy. I love sucking your cock. The way you look at me when I play with you in just the right way. And I know you love my sweet little virgin eyes. [giggle]

[More blowjob noises]

Mmm, but speaking of my virginity. I think I’m ready. Yeah. I want you to fuck me.

Actually, is it okay if I get on top first? That way I can have more control over the motions, and if it hurts, I can stop.

Okay, lay back. Let me just lower myself onto you. Shit, I’m nervous. You’re so huge.

[You begin to lower yourself onto him. Moaning on the way down]

Fuck. Fuck. Okay, I’m halfway down. Shit, it hurts so good. [Moan] Am I dripping on you? I think I can feel my pussy getting wetter.

[You lower yourself all the way, still moaning the whole way down]

(Whimpering) Holy shit. You’re inside of me. You’re actually all the way inside me. Oh my God.

Okay, I should start riding you now, right? Fuck. Wait. Sorry. Can we just stay like this for a second? I need to get used to how this feels.

[A sudden moan] Oh my God, I think your cock is starting to throb inside of me. I can actually feel … actually feel you throbbing in my pussy. [Moan]

Okay, I think I’m ready to start riding you.

[Start riding slowly]

Oh fuck. [nervous giggle] I’m doing it. We’re doing it. We’re having sex.

[Picking up the pace]

(Moaning) Oh I’ve wanted you for so long. I’m so happy you’re my first. Fuck. [Moan] Okay, I think I’m getting used to the rhythm of this.

[You start going faster]

(Moaning) Oh yeah. (Surprised) Oh, you’re grabbing my hips. Fuck that’s nice.

You can start thrusting too. Don’t hold back. I think I can take it. [Moan] I know I can take it.

[You’re fucking even faster and harder now]

Holy shit this is amazing. Does it feel good for you too? The way your cock is sliding deep inside me. Deep inside the girl you used to babysit. The girl you took such good care of.

[Continuing to fuck at the same pace]

(Whimpering) Oh, look at my tits bouncing as I ride you. I didn’t know they’d bounce that much. I thought that only happened in the movies. But it’s real. It’s so real. [moan] I still can’t believe this is finally happening. I’ve rubbed my pussy to you for so long.

[Start building to orgasm]

Wow I’m really fucking my old babysitter. I’m so glad you’re my first [moan]. Can I call you daddy?

[You’re getting closer]

Oh, I can’t help it. [moan] Oh… daddy, fuck me.

[You’re getting even closer] You like fucking my tight little pussy, daddy? You like it when I ride you? Does daddy like grabbing my hips and thrusting into me?

[You’re almost there] Ohhh, right there! Right there. Don’t stop. Fuck, daddy you’re so big.

[You’re as close as you’ve ever been]

Fuck. Cum with me. Cum with me. Ohh daddy, won’t you please cum with me?... Right now! Right fucking now!

[You both orgasm]

(Heavy breathing) Oh wow. That was amazing [Kiss him]

[Satisfied laugh] I can’t believe you just took my virginity. That was incredible. [giggle] You’re an amazing teacher… And I think you’re also officially the best babysitter ever [giggle].

This was perfect. I’m so happy you were my first. [Kiss him]

… And maybe you could be my second. And my third. And my fourth. [giggle] I want you to help me discover all of my sexual potential. [Kiss]

Hmm, that sounds good to me too. [Kiss] Let me know when you’re recovered. I want to go for another round. Maybe this time, you can show me how to do doggy. [Giggle]


End file.
